xanafandomcom-20200214-history
David Webb (Jason Bourne)
David Webb is formerly known as, among other names, Jason Bourne, and currently known as whatever name is on that passport he just showed you. Brainwashed by the CIA into becoming the perfect weapon, he turned out to be slightly defective, which led to him becoming much more defective after he was shot in the back and ended up with amnesia. These days, he just wants to live a relatively quiet life as a decent person who suppresses many of his psychological issues. Unfortunately, his experience makes him doubt this will happen. Under blank eyes and fingers never still Regarding David's childhood, adolescence, and most of his military career, nothing is said in canon beyond a few basic facts. His history really begins when he was probably in his mid to late twenties. A captain in the military, David volunteered to be part of an experimental CIA program so that he could further serve his country. He wasn't quite expecting what he got. He (and others who followed) was broken down and built back up to be a perfect weapon. His true identity was taken from him, and he was given that of Jason Bourne, among many others. For years he was quite the golden boy assassin. Until he paused on a job, got shot, and ended up floating in the Atlantic. When he was fished out, he had amnesia. Which led to him running around Europe trying to figure out who he was (why did he have a safety deposit box full of passports? including one belonging to someone officially dead?) and avoid getting killed at the same time. Along the way, he enlisted the help of Marie Kreutz, who he fell in love with. He put together that he had been an assassin, and rather hated himself for it. Eventually, he managed to convince the CIA that it was much better for all concerned if they left him the hell alone. He and Marie lived peacefully, if on the run, for two years. Until a corrupt CIA official and a Russian oil magnate decided to frame him for their killing of someone who was ratting out their illegal deal. So that Bourne couldn't prove his innocence and their involvement, they sent someone to kill him. The guy killed Marie, but Bourne made it out. And was very pissed off. End result being that both the parties responsible were held accountable for their crimes, but with Bourne still avoiding the CIA bringing him back in. But at this point Bourne wanted to make sure that all the people responsible for screwing his life up so badly were stopped. So he tracked them down and stole incriminating evidence, which he gave to the good CIA agent Pamela Landy, who then used it to inspire a congressional inquiry, eventually resulting in criminal charges. Among those charged was the director of the CIA. Bourne also found out, through a mixture of Landy's aid and some memories which conveniently surfaced, who he had originally been, not just who he had been turned into. David Webb. But knowing that he is David Webb and remembering anything substantial about him are two different things. He still only remembers half of his life as Jason Bourne, at most (though that's more than enough to repent of), let alone what came before it. David's life before his “training” is almost a total blank. Officially, he is now missing, presumed dead. The particular is pounded till it is man David is, basically, a decent guy trying to do the right thing. If he comes across someone in trouble, he'll do his best to help out. But for the most part he lets people get on with their lives and expects them to return the same courtesy. He especially values privacy as he is still largely suffering from amnesia, in addition to memories that double as nightmares and chronic headaches. David, almost without exception, will only truly open up to a person (about his past, about what he really thinks and feels at a given time) when in extremity- situational, emotional, or both. This is defensive. He doesn't want to put people in harm's way, and anywhere near him can be considered in harm's way. It's also to defend himself. He knows that it's ridiculous to expect understanding from most other people. But the rejection can still hurt, and he doesn't want to set himself up for that. It helps that under normal circumstances, he's not desperate for confidants. While he does spend some time, especially when he can't sleep, brooding and questioning himself, most of the time he focuses on the solid facts of day-to-day life. When interacting with people, he uses a kind of persona, a nice, moderately outgoing, moderately cheerful guy. He is polite, helpful, and takes an interest in people. If somebody were to seriously consider a conversation with him after the fact, they might realize that he asked many polite questions about them, and received a fair amount of information, while he volunteered almost nothing about himself. But people seldom pay that much attention to such brief encounters. He is capable of assuming other personas as well, if called for. David lies easily, and well, often mixing bits of truth in to make it slightly easier to remember and likely to ring true to others. He can often be guilty of taking things too seriously, and has been known to be mildly surprised when someone makes a joke. But he does have a sense of humor, which tends to be dry. When seriously annoyed, he is capable of being viciously sarcastic. Still, the best word to describe David would be “restrained.” Even in his social persona, he avoids physical contact as much as he can. He doesn't talk too much, and chooses his words carefully. It's rare that he curses. He finds ways to not spend too much time with people. In normal circumstances, he's quite frugal. His greatest fear is a loss of control. He is always paying attention, to his current situation, to what's likely to happen next and how to handle it, to what's likely to happen a week from now if that's predictable. He always tries to have a lot of information, and spends a good deal of time reading newspapers as a result. He's a little paranoid (though it's hard to say it's not justified). Interestingly, the more stress he is under, the more restrained he's likely to be. David's response to threats, of many kinds, is to automatically become more “professional,” which entails suppression of emotion (or at least a determined attempt at it). He has a few weaknesses which are capable of breaking through some of his restraint. Notably, a fondness for children and a sympathy for those who have lost a loved one. He is more relaxed and comfortable around children, and will often go out of his way for their benefit. And he is more likely to open up slightly to a person who has experienced loss. When behaving truly as himself, David tends to be more awkward. He's not used to being himself. He's still not sure of all the details. It's harder for him to express genuine emotion, or at least to express it honestly. He's also more hesitant out of a lingering fear of rejection. Ultimately, he's quite a lonely guy. When had I my own will? History in Xanadu Oh, not since life began Relationships in Xanadu Category:Characters Category:Living